


e’Rah 404 Not Found

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [43]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Biology, Canon - Manga, Card Games, Character Study, Corruption, DC Comics References, Darkness, Despair, Dimension Travel, Doppelganger, Drabble, Evil, Fantasy, Gen, Gods, Inspired by Death Stranding, Manipulation, POV Female Character, Science Fiction, Suffering, Supernatural Elements, Villains, War, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: The inevitability of despair, as told by e’Rah.
Relationships: Astral & Tsukumo Yuuma, Dr. Faker & Tenjou Kaito, Kamishiro Ryouga & Yagumo Kyouji, No Romantic Relationship(s), Tenjou Haruto & Tenjou Kaito, Yagumo Kyouji & Yagumo Yuji
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663
Kudos: 5





	e’Rah 404 Not Found

e’Rah 404 Not Found

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series.

Summary:

The inevitability of despair, as told by e’Rah.

* * *

_Hope = extinction_ where _dark > light_

The failure of all life could be summed up in this equation. ZEXAL isn’t a winning formula.

Light casts endless night, and the shadow gives her entity.

Life builds weapons to destroy. Living bombs, from microscopic endospores to huge nukes.

Not the ray, not the sky, not the abyss, not the earth is achiral.

Life is energy. Fragile. One of a kind.

The _last of its kind_.

Life is its negation.

It is a death strain.

The Last Strain.

Washing up from the sea of rebirth, the despondent would beach themselves, walking toward their inevitable dooms.

What number of prospects had she had a hand in blowing out?

Forlorn monster.

E: Energy.

e’Rah: Energy that’s an error.

Despair is more than the absence of hope, Tsukumo Yuma and Astral.

It's Anti-Hope.


End file.
